Anexos
Mapa de publicaciones de museos y salas de exhibición en Buenos Aires El siguiente es un listado relevado hasta el momento de instituciones que publican catálogos y libros de arte: Museos y salas de exhibición *Malba *Centro Cultural Recoleta *Museo Nacional de Bellas Artes *Centro Cultural Ricardo Rojas *Fundación Telefónica *Palais de Glace *Universidad Nacional de Tres de Febrero *Museo de Arte Moderno de Buenos Aires Publicaciones de fundaciones *Espigas *Proa *Fundación Pettoruti *Mundo Nuevo *Alón *Osde *arteBA Editoriales especializadas *Ediciones Lariviere *La Marca Editora *La Azotea *Editorial Argentina *Artemúltiple Editoriales generalistas con libros sobre el campo del arte *Teoría *Paidós *Planeta *Fondo de Cultura Económica *Sudamericana Adriana Hidalgo Publicaciones de galerías de arte *Jorge Mara La Ruche *Alberto Sendrós *Daniel Abbate *Zurbarán Bibliografía sugerida *BOURDIEU, Pierre (2003) “El mercado de los bienes simbólicos”, en Creencia artística y bienes simbólicos. Elementos para una sociología de la Cultura, Buenos Aires: Aurelia Rivera. *BOYARIN, Jonathan (editor) (1993) The Ethnography of Reading. California: University of California Press. CABALLO, Guglielmo, CHARTIER, Rogier (dir.) (1998) Historia de la lectura en el mundo occidental, Madrid: Taurus. *CASTRO, Marcela y Piccolini, Patricia, (2007) La edición como cuestión estratégica en Espacios de crítica y producción Nº 35, Facultad de Filosofía y Letras UBA. *CERTEAU Michel de (2000), La invención de lo cotidiano. 1. Artes de hacer, Méjico, Universidad Iberoamericana. *CHARTIER, Rogier (1995) El mundo como representación. Historia cultural: entre práctica y representación. Barcelona: Gedisa. *____ (1993) Libros, lecturas y lectores en la Edad Moderna. Madrid: Alianza. *DARNTON, Robert (1990) “What is the history of books” en The Kiss of Lamourette. Reflections in Cultural History. New York: W.W. Norton, pp. 107-135. *DIEGO, José Luis de (dir.) (2006) Editores y políticas editoriales en Argentina 1880 – 2000, Buenos Aires, Fondo de Cultura Económica. *DICKIE George (2005) El círculo del arte. Una teoría del arte, Buenos Aires, Paidós estética. *DRUCKER, Johanna (1995) The Century of Artists´ Books. New York: Granary Books. *FEBVRE, Lucien y MARTIN, Henry Jean (2005) La aparición del libro, Méjico, Fondo de Cultura Económica. *GENETTE, Gérard (2001) Umbrales, Méjico.: siglo veintiuno editores. *GOODMAN, Nelson -(1995) De la mente y otras materias. Madrid: Visor. *____ (1990) Maneras de hacer mundos, Madrid: Visor. *____ (1976) Los lenguajes del arte. Barcelona: Seix Barral. *GREENBERG, Reesa, FERGUSON, Bruce, NAIRNE, Sandy (editors) (1996) Thinking about Exhibitions. New York: Routledge. *JAMESON, Fredric, (2005) El posmodernismo o la lógica cultural del capitalismo avanzado, Buenos Aires, Paidós. *____ (2002) El giro cultural, Buenos Aires, Ediciones Manantial. *MAIER Gumier (2005) Curadores. Entrevistas, Buenos Aires. Libros del Rojas. *MCKENZIE, D.F. (2005) Bibliografía y sociología de los textos, Madrid, Akal ediciones. *MALRAUX, André (1956) “El museo imaginario” en Las voces del silencio, Buenos Aires, Emecé. *MARTÍNEZ DE SOUSA (2004) Diccionario de bibliología y ciencias afines, Madrid, Ediciones Trea. *____ (1994) Manual de edición y autoedición, Madrid, Ediciones Pirámide. *PERONI Michel (2003) Historias de lectura. Trayectorias de vida y de lectura, Méjico, Fondo de cultura económica. *PICCOLINI, Patricia, (2003) Qué es editar un original, guía de cátedra Edición editorial, Buenos Aires, Facultad de Filosofía y Letras. *TARUTZ, Judith A (1992) Technical editing. The Practical Guide por Editors and Writers, Reading, Massachusetts, Addison – Wesley Publishing Company. *WECHSLER, Diana B (2007) “Relatos curatoriales, relatos políticos. Seminário sobre Políticas da Arte nos Anos Noventa no MAC USP, São Paulo. *YÚDICE George (2002) El recurso de la cultura. Usos de la cultura en la era global, Barcelona: Gedisa. *LYON, Christopher (2006) The art book´s last stand? En Art in America, 9 de enero, www.encyclopedia.com/doc/IGI-151187749.html *FONDAZIONE ARNOLDO E ALBERTO MONDADORI, ICOM ITALIA, ASSOCIAZIONE ITALIANA EDITORI (2003) Libri Musei Libri. Questioni aperte nell´editoria museale. *POLIZZOTTI, Mark, (2007) Art of communication: Making Museum Catalogues Appealing, en www.forewordmagazine.net/articles/shw_article *RIBALDI, Cecilia, Servizio commerciale o attività culturale? En Giornale Della librería, abril 2003, www.fondazionemondadori.it/att/3.jpg *WESTERMANN, Mariet (2006) Collaborative and museum Publications en http://cnx.org/content/m13908/latest